I Swear I'll Behave
by Renavelia
Summary: "Haven't you ever taken a chance and done something crazy?" Adrian asked, smirking as he held out his helmet. Blaine swallowed, but it didn't help soothe his dry throat. (Blaine X Male OC) SLASH!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Glee or it's characters. Nor do I make a profit from the fan-fiction. This is written strictly for my entertainment and my reader's. The titles for the chapters are lyrics to different songs. I do not own them.

 **Claimer:** I **OWN** Adrian Montgomery. Do **NOT** steal.

 **WARNING:** This is an **YAOI/MALE+MALE** story. The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character will portray the typical bad boy image and may be considered as a Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _I Swear I'll Behave_.

 **Rating: M** for Mature.

 **Beta Reader:** None; so there may be mistakes that I miss.

 **A/N:** As stated in my warning above, I have this story posted on my Mibba account. Upon some not-so-recent thoughts of leaving Mibba entirely, I have chosen to rewrite my stories and post them here for others to read. This story will be fast paced and will only contain six chapters not including this one containing the character information.

 **-Character Information-**

 **Name:** Adrian "Monti" Montgomery

 **Age:** 18

 **Looks:** Short choppy layered burgundy hair, emerald green eyes, six feet, lightly tanned skin, athletic body

 **Likes:** his Kawasaki motorcycle, Chinese food, loud music

 **Dislikes:** rules, classical music

 **Bio:** Adrian will be attending McKinley high as a senior. This is his fifth school in two years and his last chance to turn his life around. He comes from a broken home where his parents are divorced and he lives with his drunk of a father who is mostly never home sober. Adrian has a temper and easily gets into fights, sometimes starting them. Spent three months in juvie when he was 16 for breaking into a school to prank the principle.

 **-Short Prologue-**

"Haven't you ever taken a chance and done something crazy?" Adrian asked, smirking as he held out his helmet.

Blaine swallowed, but it didn't help soothe his dry throat. Hesitantly, his eyes on Adrian's, Blaine took the helmet and climbed on behind him. With one last look at the empty parking lot, Blaine wrapped his arms around Adrian's waist and held on for the long ride back to Lima, Ohio.


	2. Only Surrender Will Help You Now

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Glee or it's characters. Nor do I make a profit from the fan-fiction. This is written strictly for my entertainment and my reader's. The titles for the chapters are lyrics to different songs. I do not own them.

 **Claimer:** I **OWN** Adrian Montgomery. Do **NOT** steal.

 **WARNING:** This is an **YAOI/MALE+MALE** story. The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character will portray the typical bad boy image and may be considered as a Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _I Swear I'll Behave_.

 **Rating: M** for Mature.

 **Beta Reader:** None; so there may be mistakes that I miss.

 **A/N:** As stated in my warning above, I have this story posted on my Mibba account. Upon some not-so-recent thoughts of leaving Mibba entirely, I have chosen to rewrite my stories and post them here for others to read. This story will be fast paced!

 **Chapter One: Only Surrender Will Help You Now**

AC/DC blared in Adrian's headphones as his motorcycle picked up speed. It was 7:45am on a Monday morning and Adrian was running late to meet the principle of McKinley high. He was not in any big hurry to get to the high school, but he loved driving faster than the speed limit allowed him. It was a rush and he enjoyed the feeling of adrenaline that came with it.

Turning into the student parking lot, Adrian parked next to a black Escalade near the front side of the school lot. Shutting off his motorcycle and pocketing the key, Adrian swung his leg over the seat and stood up straight. He removed his helmet and held it in his left hand as he fixed his black aviator sunglasses on his face.

Letting out a tired sigh, Adrian made his way into the school. The soles of his shoes made light sounds as he walked down the hallway towards the main office where Principle Figgins awaited his arrival. As Adrian entered Principle Figgins' office, he pulled out one of his earphone buds and let it dangle down the front of his white shirt. Principle Figgins had a frown marring his face as he looked up from his desk at Adrian. Lacing his fingers together, he motioned for Adrian to sit.

"Mr. Montgomery, you're late," Figgins announced.

"Hn. Traffic," Adrian responded with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

Figgins raised a brow, but moved on. He pushed a piece of paper towards Adrian, so he picked it up.

"That is your schedule for the year. I expect that you'll do fine and keep out of trouble. All of your teachers have been informed and to make sure you behave, you'll be joining the Glee club starting today," Figgins stated, smiling.

Adrian sneered.

"The hell I am," Adrian huffed.

Figgins' eyes narrowed.

"Watch your language, Mr. Montgomery. We here at McKinley high have a low tolerance for foul words."

"Whatever. Can I go now?" Adrian asked, already standing up.

"Very well, but know that Glee club starts after your last class and you are to show up whether you like it or not."

With that, Adrian stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him and causing Figgins to flinch.

 **-oOo-**

 _'Glee club? You've got to be fucking kidding me,'_ Adrian thought, frustrated as he stopped just outside the choir room.

Inside were twelve students and a teacher. Most of the students looked displeased about something the teacher was saying. Adrian removed is left earphone bud to catch the last of what the teacher was saying.

"...only for a few weeks until Principle Figgins sees a change in his attitude," Will Schuester explained.

"Mr. Schu, as the leader of Glee club, I cannot accept some delinquent joining," Rachel Berry voiced.

"Like I would want to be in here listening to your caterwauling," Adrian spoke, causing all eyes to turn on him.

Rachel's eyes went wide at Adrian's words.

"Mr. Montgomery, please come in. Rachel, everyone, this is Adrian Montgomery. He'll be joining us this year," Mr. Schuester said, smiling politely.

Adrian's eyes scanned over every single one of the students, lingering over a few here and there.

"Hm, I like a man who can call it as he sees it," Santana said, referring to the remark Adrian made towards Rachel.

Adrian smirked back, but remained silent. He was still looking at one of the male students who had an insane amount of gel in their hair. Before too long, Adrian turned to look at Santana and Brittany who had made room for him in the middle.

"Caterwauling? My voice is perfect," Rachel kept on, stomping over to stand in front of Adrian.

Adrian gave Rachel a bored look.

"I can sing amazingly not that I can say the same about you, Mr. Jerk-face," Rachel said loudly, causing Adrian's brow to rise as he smirked in amusement. "You shouldn't even be here. You could be -"

Adrian leaned down close enough to where his hot breath ran over Rachel's lips, causing her to freak out and blush.

"I could be what?" Adrian asked, suddenly serious.

"Mr. Montgomery. Miss Berry. Have a seat please. I'd like to start class," Mr. Schuester said, blocking Finn from getting up.

"Uh...um...," Rachel stuttered and Adrian straightened up with a chuckle.

He patted Rachel's shoulder as he passed her before taking a seat between Santana and Brittany. Rachel finally came back to Earth and quickly returned to her seat beside Finn.

"Okay class, since there is enough tension in this room to cut it with a knife, today's assignment is **Reason** ," Mr. Schuester said, jotting the word down on the white board.

"Reason? How are we supposed to sing about that?" Quinn asked, sending Adrian a quick glance.

"Sing a song that shows reason in the way you're feeling or someone else is feeling right now. Adrian would you like to go first?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Not particularly. No," Adrian said honestly.

"No, please do us the honor of making our ears bleed," Rachel begged sarcastically, still peeved about earlier.

Adrian shot Rachel a smirk.

"You do that all on your own, Sweetheart," Adrian shot back.

"Don't call my girlfriend that," Finn growled.

"Whoa, easy lover boy, loud and annoying isn't my type," Adrian stated.

Noah Puckerman grabbed Finn's arm tightly before Finn could get up from his chair.

"Mr. Montgomery, need I remind you of why you are here in the first place?" Mr. Schuester asked, frowning at how things were going.

"If you do, can I leave?" Adrian asked.

"What is your problem? Can't you be serious for once and actually partake in class?" The words came from behind Adrian from none other than Kurt Hummel.

Adrian turned around to face Kurt and saw Blaine sitting next to him. Adrian signed and stood up.

"Fine," Adrian huffed and took his IPod out of his jacket pocket.

Walking over to the stereo, Adrian hooked his iPod in and turned the volume up. As soon as the music to Flyleaf's _Again_ began, Adrian waited for the queue to begin singing. The song came to an end and Adrian put his iPod back into his pocket. The room was silent for a moment, before everyone minus Rachel and Finn clapped.

"I had no idea you could sing like that. Welcome to Glee club, Mr. Montgomery," Mr. Schuester said, grinning.

"That was awesome, Monti! Sing something else," Brittany cheered along with Santana.

"I don't listen to that band, but that was great," Mercedes stated.

Adrian just nodded and sat back down. Shoving the earphone buds back into his ears, Adrian went through the rest of the club listening to heavy metal to drown out everyone else.

"That was awesome, Monti! Sing something else," Brittany cheered along with Santana.

"I don't listen to that band, but that was great," Mercedes stated.

Adrian just nodded and sat back down. Shoving the earphone buds back into his ears, Adrian went through the rest of the club listening to heavy metal to drown out everyone else.


	3. Every Second is a Highlight

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Glee or it's characters. Nor do I make a profit from the fan-fiction. This is written strictly for my entertainment and my reader's. The titles for the chapters are lyrics to different songs. I do not own them.

 **Claimer:** I **OWN** Adrian Montgomery. Do **NOT** steal.

 **WARNING:** This is an **YAOI/MALE+MALE** story. The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character will portray the typical bad boy image and may be considered as a Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _I Swear I'll Behave_.

 **Rating: M** for Mature.

 **Beta Reader:** None; so there may be mistakes that I miss.

 **A/N:** Remember, this story will be fast paced.

 **Chapter Two: Every Second is a Highlight**

Friday. You have got to love 'em. Adrian sure did. School was halfway over with and Adrian was currently pushing what was supposed to be chili around on his tray while Aero Smith played in his ears.

 _'Daddy-dearest will be gone all weekend so I'll have the whole house to myself. What shall I do?'_ Adrian thought as he got up to throw away his food.

Putting his tray on the return slab, Adrian dismissed the thought of throwing a party when his eyes caught the sight of a couple of McKinley High's hockey players, Scott and Rick, messing with Blaine and Kurt who were trying to leave the cafeteria. Rolling his eyes, Adrian removed his ear buds and wrapped them around his iPod before shoving it into his messenger bag.

Adrian made his way over to the four and moved passed them, shoving his right shoulder into Rick. He fell into Scott and the two shouted after Adrian who ignored them and went on his way. The two hockey players ran after him, catching him just as he entered the main hall.

"Hey you! New kid!" Rick shouted as he grabbed Adrian's right arm and roughly turned him around.

Adrian's left fist connected with Rick's jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. Stunned, Scott tacked Adrian to the floor.

"Adrian? Holy shit! Adrian! Get off of him you douche!"

Before Santana could do anything more than shout, Adrian kneed Scott between his legs and shoved him off. Blaine and Kurt came running around the corner just in time to see Adrian punching Scott in the face. Santana grabbed Adrian's arm when he went to punch Rick again, stopping him.

Adrian could taste the metallic in his mouth from where his tooth had cut into his cheek. Ignoring the stinging, Adrian glanced back at Blaine and Kurt. Kurt was wide eyed and staring at the two hockey players on the floor. Blaine was looking at Adrian.

"What the hell is going on here?! Mr. Montgomery, in my office now!" Figgins shouted, as he came down the hallway.

"Principle Figgins-" Adrian shot Blaine a look telling him to shut up.

"Whatever you say, Figs," Adrian said and followed after the man.

"Ms. Lopez you too and bring the other four with you."

Inside Principle Figgins' office, Adrian sat in one of the leather chairs while Figgins ranted and raved about responsibility and self-control.

"You are way over your head. You're lucky that I'm not expelling you, Mr. Montgomery. This is your final warning. You will not get into anymore fights or I'll have no choice but to contact your father about your expulsion." Figgins threatened.

Adrian's jaw tightened at the thought of Derek hearing about this.

"I swear I'll behave." Adrian murmured under his breath.

"Leave and send in the others."

Adrian got up and left the office. Out in the main office waiting room, Adrian saw Scott and Rick wincing in pain as they tried to find a comfortable position. Adrian smirked and crossed his arm over his chest.

"Figs wants to see the rest of you. Santana," Adrian called when she passed him. "Thanks for stopping me back there," He said seriously, before walking away.

"I can't believe he got in a fight, Blaine. That was just-"

"He was helping us out, Kurt. He didn't have to, but he did. He got in a fight because of us," Blaine stated, interrupting Kurt.

"Move it pixies, before we beat you up too," Rick huffed while holding the bridge of his nose.

"Excuse you. If you hadn't noticed, Monti kicked yours and Scott's ass. So if you want to leave today with just the bruises you got from him, I suggest you shut the hell up," Santana shot at Rick, glaring at him.

Rick scoffed and entered Figgins' office with the others. By the time Blaine, Kurt and Santana were allowed to leave the office, they were given a strict warning and Rick and Scott were to stay away from Adrian.

 **~oOo~**

Taking a seat in the back of Glee club, Adrian turned his chair around to straddle the seat and placed his arms over the back. Resting his chin on his folded arms, Adrian let Maroon 5's 'Moves Like Jagger' fill his ears.

Adrian ignored whoever sat beside him. Seconds went by before the person gently removed Adrian's left ear bud, gaining his attention. Adrian cocked his head to the side and saw Blaine smiling at him. Kurt was standing behind Blaine looking not at all pleased.

"You got us in trou-"

"What Kurt means to say is thank you," Blaine said, once again interrupting his boyfriend.

"For what?" Adrian asked, taking his ear bud back from Blaine.

"For helping us back there in the cafeteria," Blaine stated.

"Hn. I wasn't helping anyone. Mullet was just in my way," Adrian stated, replacing his ear bud.

Blaine removed it once again as Kurt sat down beside him in a huff. Rolling his eyes, Adrian turned his head back towards the two.

"Call it what you want, but we're still grateful for your help," Blaine said and replaced the ear bud himself.

Adrian watched as Blaine smiled at him and went on to listen to what Mr. Schu was saying. Adrian could not stop the corners of his lips from rising even if he wanted to. He went ahead and took out his left ear bud to listen to the teacher.

"Today we'll get in teams of two. One boy and one girl. Since there are more boys than girls, Adrian you'll partner up with Blaine. Alright now get together," Mr. Schu said, before going over to the white board. "Sing a duet that signifies teamwork."

Kurt looked disappointed that he couldn't be with Blaine, but even more so that he had to now sing with Santana. Blaine smiled at Adrian.

"Do you have a song in mind?" Adrian asked, still resting his chin on his folded arms.

"Actually I do. What do you think about _Domino_ by Jessie J?" Blaine asked, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket.

Blaine unfolded the paper and handed it to Adrian who glanced over it. On the paper were the lyrics to _Domino_ and each part had a K or B by them.

"I'm guessing this was going to be a duet between you and Kurt?" Adrian asked, smirking as he read the lyrics.

Blaine blushed, but grinned.

"Yeah."

"I've never heard this song before, but if you start off first I'm sure I can follow," Adrian stated, reading over the lyrics one last time before handing them back to Blaine.

"You've never heard of _Domino_? We can pick a different song if you want. You barely looked over the lyrics," Blaine stated, surprised.

Adrian smirked slightly and tapped his forehead.

"I have a decent memory. I'll be fine," Adrian said as Artie and Quinn finished their duet of _Tell Me_ by P Diddy ft. Christina Aguilera.

"Okay next is Blaine and Adrian," Mr. Schu said after the clapping stopped.

Blaine and Adrian stood up and walked down to stand in front of the class. Adrian, however, grabbed one of the spare guitars and whispered into one of the band member's ears. The guy nodded and Adrian started strumming the guitar. Surprised, Blaine had to catch himself and began singing.

"I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You're like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode"

Adrian couldn't help but smirk at the words leaving Blaine's mouth.

"I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control"

As soon as Blaine ended the verse, Adrian began singing the chorus with Blaine.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh"

Adrian then started singing the next verse alone, staring at Blaine the whole time.

"Rock my world into the sunlight  
make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino"

The song continued with Blaine catching the next verse. Towards the end of the song, Adrian and Blaine sang as one. When they finished, Adrian replaced the guitar and sat down through the thunderous clapping.

"That was amazing, Adrian. Are you sure you never heard that song before?" Blaine asked, grinning.

Blaine's cheeks were flushed from singing and he was slightly out of breath from dancing around Adrian.

"Positive."

"But you didn't mess up or anything. And you can play the guitar," Sam said, overhearing their conversation.

Adrian shrugged.

"I doubt I'm the only one in the room that can play an instrument." Adrian stated.

Kurt and Santana took their turn, but Kurt sang distracted as he watched Blaine laugh at something Adrian said. Kurt felt angry at Adrian for flirting with Blaine. He felt jealous that Blaine was flirting back. Flirting was all Kurt could see. It was a surprise that he didn't mess up the song in the process. As soon as Glee club ended, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and had him stay in the room while everyone else left to go home.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked, seeing the upset look on Kurt's face.

Kurt didn't answer Blaine. Instead he pulled Blaine into him and kissed his hard on the lips. Kurt's lips bruised Blaine's as Blaine pressed the palms of his hands against Kurt's chest. Pushing him away, Blaine touched his swollen lips and stared at Kurt in shock.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, seeing Kurt's chest rising and falling quickly.

"I want you to stay away from Adrian. I don't want you around him at all," Kurt ordered.

Blaine suddenly felt angry.

"Kurt, Adrian is my friend. You can't just make me drop a friend out of pure jealousy. What is wrong with you?" Blaine demanded.

"I saw the way you two were flirting. Don't hang out with Adrian anymore," Kurt said, before leaving the room.

Remembering that Kurt was his ride home, Blaine ran after him. Adrian stood up straight from where he was leaning up against the wall just outside of Glee club. He had heard everything and had a blank look on his face.

 _'Interesting,'_ Adrian thought as he exited the school on his motorcycle.


	4. So Let's Set the World on Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Glee or it's characters. Nor do I make a profit from the fan-fiction. This is written strictly for my entertainment and my reader's. The titles for the chapters are lyrics to different songs. I do not own them.

 **Claimer:** I **OWN** Adrian Montgomery. Do **NOT** steal.

 **WARNING:** This is an **YAOI/MALE+MALE** story. The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character will portray the typical bad boy image and may be considered as a Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _I Swear I'll Behave_.

 **Rating: M** for Mature.

 **Beta Reader:** None; so there may be mistakes that I miss.

 **A/N:** Here is chapter three. Enjoy!

 **Chapter Three: So Let's Set the World on Fire**

Two weeks flew by quickly and everyday Blaine and Adrian grew closer. That day in Glee club they had exchanged numbers and kept in touch outside of school. Adrian didn't know if Kurt knew. Frankly he did not care. Blaine could hang out with anyone he wanted. It was Labor Day Monday and Adrian was in Arkon, Ohio visiting his mother for the weekend. Today he was leaving to go back to Lima. It was late in the evening when Adrian's mother, Heather, walked outside with him to his motorcycle.

"Be careful and call me when you get there okay. Don't drive like a speed demon," Heather said, hugging Adrian.

"Mom, I'm insulted. I don't drive like a speed demon. I'd rather you call me a reckless driver," Adrian joked, earning him a punch on the arm.

He chuckled and climbed on his motorcycle. Just as he was about to start it, his back pocket began to vibrate. Adrian grabbed his cell and looked at who was calling him.

"Blaine? What's up?" Adrian asked, answering the call.

'Hey...um...I'm sorry to be calling. I know you're probably busy or something,' Blaine said, sounding upset.

"No, I was just about to leave for Lima. What's wrong?" Adrian asked quietly as his mother watched in curiosity.

'I'm stuck in Rittman,' Blaine replied, his voice breaking slightly.

"Stuck as in your car broke down?"

'Stuck as in Kurt and I had a fight and he left.'

"He what? He just left you in Rittman alone? Where are you right now?" Adrian demanded, starting his motorcycle.

'Outside of Parks and Recreation.'

"Find a place to sit and wait. I'll be there soon," Adrian said and hung up.

"One of your friends?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. I'll call you," Adrian said, his mood down shifting as he put on his helmet.

Thirty minutes later, Adrian pulled up in front of the Parks and Recreation center and parked his motorcycle and removed his helmet. He saw a figure sitting down on one of the benches, their shoulders hunched over. Seeing the familiar gelled hair, Adrian took out his cell and called Blaine's cell.

Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_ sounded through the air as Blaine pulled his cell out of his pants pocket.

"Hey, Adrian...I'm sitting out front," Blaine said softly.

"I know," Adrian said and watched as Blaine looked up quickly.

Adrian saw the relief wash over Blaine's face as he stood up and walked over to the motorcycle. For a moment, Blaine just stood there in silence.

"I'm sorry you had to go out of your way to pick me up," Blaine finally spoke.

"I'm sorry your boyfriend is a jerk," Adrian said.

"He...Kurt broke up with me today," Blaine said, his eyes watering over.

Adrian grabbed his helmet and held it out for Blaine.

"Hop on," Adrian said, his motorcycle vibrating underneath him.

"Um..." Blaine looked uncertain about the motorcycle.

"Haven't you ever taken a chance and done something crazy?" Adrian asked, smirking as he held out his helmet.

Blaine swallowed, but it didn't help soothe his dry throat. Hesitantly, his eyes on Adrian's, Blaine took the helmet and climbed on behind him. With one last look at the empty parking lot, Blaine wrapped his arms around Adrian's waist and held on for the long ride back to Lima, Ohio.

Darkness hit and the temperature fell. It would be another hour before they reached Lima and Adrian could feel Blaine trembling every other minute from the cold wind. Seeing the road sign for a rest area, Adrian veered off of the interstate and slowed his speed as he approached the rest area.

"Why are we stopping?" Blaine asked loudly through the helmet.

Adrian pulled into a parking spot and climbed off. Slipping out of his black jacket, he revealed the red hoodie he wore underneath. He circled his arms around Blaine and set his black jacket on Blaine's shoulders. Blaine didn't hesitate to push his arms through and zip the jacket up. Adrian pushed the visor up on the helmet and met Blaine's eyes.

"It'll be another hour until we get to Lima. Do you want something to drink?" Adrian asked, moving his sunglasses to the top of his head.

He only wore them to keep the wind out of his eyes since Blaine had his only helmet.

"No, I'm fine," Blaine said despite his dry throat.

Adrian raised a brow, but walked over to the building. Out of sight, Blaine took of the helmet and grabbed his cell phone. Hitting a button, the screen lit up and Blaine saw the seven missed calls from Kurt along with nine text messages. Opening the first missed text, Blaine instantly regretted it.

'You're with him aren't you?'

Closing that text, Blaine opened the next.

'I wasn't really going to leave you. Just wanted to teach you a lesson.'

'Barely broken up and already with him?'

Blaine couldn't stop his eyes from misting over as his grip on his cell loosened. Adrian stood a few feet away, watching Blaine with a blank face. After a moment, Adrian walked over and took Blaine's cell from him. Without looking at the text, Adrian turned the cell off and tucked it into his own pocket, before shoving a water bottle into Blaine's hands.

"Drink up. I know you're thirsty," Adrian said, taking a large swallow of his own water.

Blaine sipped on the water, getting more upset by the minute as Kurt's words kept replaying in his mind.

"Hey," Adrian called out softly to Blaine, cupping his chin and lifting his head so their eyes could meet. "Don't cry."

Even after saying that, Adrian wiped a stray tear off of Blaine's cheek with his thumb.

"He's changed so much. He was right to break up with me," Blaine voiced sadly.

"You're a catch, Anderson. He doesn't know what he gave up," Adrian said, running his thumb lightly over Blaine's cheek.

Blaine reached up and grabbed the front of Adrian's hoodie, tugging him closer.

"Don't do anything you'll regret later," Adrian said, going to lean back.

Blaine kept his hold and closed the distance between them. Adrian's warm lips met Blaine's cold ones in a comforting kiss. Blaine's fingers tightened on the front of Adrian's hoodie as Adrian wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. Slowly, Blaine parted his lips for Adrian, who took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Adrian brushed his hands along the back of Blaine's shirt, before dunking under the cotton fabric. Blaine's breath caught in his throat at the feel of Adrian's hands on his bare back. Running his hands along Blaine's warm back, Adrian tilted his head slightly as his tongue massaged Blaine's. Pulling away, Adrian rested his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine's eyes were slightly closed and his breathing was quick.

"Regret anything?" Adrian asked.

"Not a thing," Blaine replied breathlessly.

Holding back a smirk, Adrian put the helmet back over Blaine's head and climbed back on in front of him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Adrian's waist and snuggled close as Adrian pulled away from the rest area and emerged back onto the interstate.


	5. I've Fallen Somehow, Feet Off the Ground

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Glee or it's characters. Nor do I make a profit from the fan-fiction. This is written strictly for my entertainment and my reader's. The titles for the chapters are lyrics to different songs. I do not own them.

 **Claimer:** I **OWN** Adrian Montgomery. Do **NOT** steal.

 **WARNING:** This is an **YAOI/MALE+MALE** story. The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character will portray the typical bad boy image and may be considered as a Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _I Swear I'll Behave_.

 **Rating: M** for Mature.

 **Beta Reader:** None; so there may be mistakes that I miss.

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoy this short story so far. Two more chapters ahead.

 **Chapter Four: I've Fallen Somehow, Feet Off the Ground**

With it being late by the time Adrian and Blaine arrived in Lima, Blaine called his parents and left a message on their answering machine. Adrian parked his motorcycle inside the garage of his dad's one story house. Blaine climbed off of the motorcycle first, removing the helmet in the process.

"Are you sure it's alright with your dad for me to stay the night?" Blaine whispered as Adrian led the way into the house through the garage door.

"Derek is in Grand Rapids, MI until Wednesday," Adrian stated, turning on the lights as he went further into the house.

"Michigan? Is he some sort of sells person?" Blaine asked, rather curious.

Adrian shrugged as he showed Blaine to his bedroom. It was small, only big enough to fit a full size bed, one long oak dresser, a small closet and a study desk. The bed was covered with a dark blue and white patched duvet and white sheets. Four matching pillows lined the headboard.

"I don't keep tabs on what Derek does. Last time I heard, he was working as an assistant manager." Adrian stated nonchalantly.

Adrian unzipped his red hoodie and tossed it onto the desk chair, before kicking off his shoes. Unbuttoning his jeans, Adrian left them undone as he pulled his band tee over his head. Turning around, Adrian saw Blaine staring at his bare chest. Blaine's eyes trailed down Adrian's chest to where they locked on to his treasure trail.

Blaine unconsciously gulped before noticing that Adrian was staring back at him. A smirk was plastered to his lips and had Blaine fake cough through a blush. To busy himself, Blaine unzipped the black jacket Adrian had loaned him and neatly folded it before placing it on the dresser. Blaine slowly removed his shoes, but kept his clothes on.

"Hn, no fair. You got to see mine, but I don't get to see yours?" Adrian teased, still smirking.

"I-I um..."

"Calm down, Blaine. I'm not forcing you to strip or anything," Adrian said lightly, moving over to his dresser.

Taking out a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt, Adrian handed the clothing over to Blaine.

"The bathroom is down the hall, second door on the left. Feel free to shower," Adrian said, sitting on the edge of his bed to pull his socks off.

Blaine left the bedroom and after a few moments, Adrian could hear the water in the shower being turned on. Adrian took off his jeans and tossed them into the corner with his shirt. Scratching his stomach, Adrian left his room and went into the kitchen. He immediately went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a can of Sprite.

Pulling the tab, Adrian brought the can to his lips and took a long swallow of the cold soda before grabbing a box of Chex out of the cabinet. He sat down on one of the bar stools and clicked on the mini television that was across from him. For five minutes all Adrian did was drink, munch, and watch tv. Two minutes later, Blaine walked into the kitchen and Adrian paused from eating another scoop of cereal.

"I know. I know. My hair is wild without gel. Please don't look at my hair," Blaine pleaded, trying to block the view by covering his hair up with his hands.

Adrian blinked before he grinned.

"I actually like your hair better without all the products you put in it. It suits you," Adrian stated, popping a couple of square pieces of cereal into his mouth before offering the box to Blaine.

Reluctantly, Blaine moved his hands away from his curls and took a seat next to Adrian. Blaine grabbed a handful of cereal and looked at the television.

"Wow, are you seriously watching Barney?" Blaine asked, biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Absolutely," Adrian said so seriously that Blaine couldn't contain his laughter.

Adrian grinned and flipped the channel back to where he had it before. Blaine recognized the music playing and saw that Adrian was now watching Aladin.

"Oh I love this movie," Blaine said, eyes focusing on the Disney movie while eating some of the cereal.

"It's okay," Adrian stated, handing Blaine his Sprite.

"Are you kidding? This is a classic," Blaine argued playfully, turning his attention to Adrian who was smirking again.

Suddenly Blaine became serious as he took Adrian's right hand in both of his.

"Thanks, Adrian, for everything," Blaine said.

"Stop apologizing. You won't feel so thankful tomorrow at school," Adrian stated.

Blaine's forehead creased at Adrian's words.

"What do you...Wait you're not planning on beating Kurt up are you?" Blaine asked, suddenly wide eyed.

"Beat up Kurt? No," The way Adrian said that had Blaine instantly not trust his words.

"Please, Adrian. I know he's been a jerk for the last few weeks, but I did love him," Blaine said, trying to reason with him.

"Did?" Adrian asked, raising a brow.

Blaine caught his words and blushed.

"What I mean is, it's not worth it."

"Of course you are." Adrian countered. "But I promise that I won't beat Kurt up. I won't lay a finger on him."

After Aladin went off, Adrian and Blaine went to brush their teeth. Adrian let Blaine have his spare tooth brush that was still in the packet. The two then climbed under Adrian's covers. Adrian lay on his back with his left arm folded behind his head. Blaine lay on his side facing Adrian. Although Adrian had his eyes closed, he was wide awake and could feel Blaine staring at him.

"I have a confession," Blaine whispered so low that Adrian almost didn't hear him. "Kurt broke up with me, because he found out how I feel about you."

Adrian opened his eyes at that and Blaine almost stopped breathing. When Adrian turned onto his side facing Blaine, he realized that Blaine had thought he was asleep. Adrian pushed up to lean on his elbow.

"And how do you feel about me?" Adrian asked.

"I feel that I have to be near you every minute of every day. I can't do something without you popping into my thoughts. I want to get to know you more than I already do," Blaine confessed.

Adrian let out a heavy sigh and rolled back to the way he was.

"Damn, I didn't exactly see that confession coming my way. I'm not Prince Charming, Blaine. I can't come charging in on a white horse to save you from a dragon," Adrian expressed.

"No, but you can arrive on your motorcycle and save me from being alone," Blaine stated, causing the corners of Adrian's lips the curve upward.

"I'm not good for you," Adrian voiced.

Blaine scooted over and slid his right arm over Adrian's bare stomach. He leaned up to where they were eye level.

"Of course you are," Blaine said, repeating Adrian's words from earlier.

Adrian ran his right hand over Blaine's thigh to rest on his hip. He moved his left hand out from under him and cupped the back of Blaine's neck. Without another word, Blaine let Adrian push his head close to where their lips brushed one another. The little space left between them vanished when Adrian crushed his lips against Blaine's in a kiss of kindled passion.

Blaine's arms hooked under Adrian's, while his hands held tightly to Adrian's shoulders. Tilting his head, Blaine ran his tongue over the roof of Adrian's mouth, before Adrian nipped him gently. Retreating, Adrian took advantage and rolled them over to where he was on top. Adrian broke the kiss only to grab the bottom of the t-shirt Blaine was wearing and tugged it off. He discarded it onto the floor somewhere.

"Adrian...," Blaine sighed as Adrian kissed along his jaw and down his neck.

Blaine's fingers tangled in Adrian's silk burgundy locks, his legs tightening around Adrian's waist as Adrian closed his mouth over one of Blaine's perk nipples. Adrian's teeth grazed over Blaine's sensitive flesh, nibbling ever so slightly. Keeping one hand on the bed to hold himself up, Adrian ran his other hand downwards. Blaine's breathing started to get faster, coming in short, loud gasps as Adrian's fingers followed his every curve.

When Adrian's hand dipped under the waistband of the sweatpants Blaine was wearing, he cupped Blaine over his briefs. He then began a slow torture of rubbing Blaine's growing erection. Blaine's hands left Adrian's hair to grip the bed sheets, struggling to hold on to the sensations that were flooding him. Throwing his head back, Blaine cried out.

"Adrian pl-ease," Blaine all but begged for Adrian to touch him.

Running his mouth upwards, Adrian left a burning trail in his wake. His mouth covered Blaine's just as Blaine cried out when Adrian's hand slid past the elastic of his underwear to grab him.

 **~oOo~**

Sunlight poured through the shades and across Adrian's room. With the duvet on the floor, Adrian and Blaine were tangled in each other's arms with the sheet barely covering them. Blaine lay mostly on top of Adrian and snuggled against his warm body. A consistent beeping filled the bedroom after thirty minutes, rousing the two from their sleep.

"What is that noise?" Blaine mumbled, burying his face in between Adrian's neck and shoulder blade.

"Alarm clock. Too early. Sleep," Adrian yawned, absently knocking his alarm clock onto the floor where it landed with a crack.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed, his mouth pressed against Adrian's throat.

Adrian slowly ran his right hand up and down Blaine's exposed side. His left hand was resting on Blaine's naked thigh. Suddenly a thought occured to Blaine and he went to sit up. A twinge of pain streaked up his spine and Blaine fell back against Adrian.

"Ow," Blaine cried softly, his voice muffled by Adrian's chest.

"Sorry." Adrian apologized and continued the small circles he was tracing on Blaine's back.

"I'm not," Blaine said truthfully. "I just don't know how I'm going to make it to school."

"School? Oh right. School. It's after second period. We might as well stay here," Adrian stated, his eyes still closed.

Blaine leaned his head back.

"Second period? But your alarm only rang once."

"Actually that was the twelfth time. I kept hitting the snooze button," Adrian admitted.

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you?" Blaine murmured rhetorically.

Adrian smirked and ran his hand down to cup Blaine's butt.

"I could think of a couple of things." Adrian whispered in Blaine's ear, giving his butt an affectionate squeeze.


	6. My Way or the Highway

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Glee or it's characters. Nor do I make a profit from the fan-fiction. This is written strictly for my entertainment and my reader's. The titles for the chapters are lyrics to different songs. I do not own them.

 **Claimer:** I **OWN** Adrian Montgomery. Do **NOT** steal.

 **WARNING:** This is an **YAOI/MALE+MALE** story. The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character will portray the typical bad boy image and may be considered as a Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _I Swear I'll Behave_.

 **Rating: M** for Mature.

 **Beta Reader:** None; so there may be mistakes that I miss.

 **A/N:** Here is chapter five. Enjoy.

 **Chapter Five: My Way or the Highway**

Seeing as Adrian and Blaine skipped school Tuesday, Blaine made sure to set the alarm to go off on time Wednesday morning. Blaine would have gone home yesterday, but Adrian persuaded him to stay; giving Blaine no choice when Adrian would refuse to put a shirt on while inside the house.

Blaine's back was pressed against Adrian's chest, Adrian's arms circled around him as the two slept soundly. As soon as 6:30a.m. rolled around, Adrian's alarm clock let off its insistent beeping. Through the fifth beep, Blaine awoke with sleep-filled eyes.

"Ugh, too early," Adrian groaned, going to hit the snooze button.

Blaine rolled on top of Adrian, catching his fumbling hand and preventing Adrian from stopping the alarm.

"No, it's time to get up if we don't want to be late for school," Blaine said tiredly.

"What if I want us to be late?" Adrian asked, his eyes still closed as he smirked.

Blaine pecked Adrian's lips before getting out of bed and grabbing some of Adrian's clothes to wear for the day. Adrian rolled over on his side and watched Blaine pull up a pair of light blue jeans that were a little too long for him.

"I knew you wanted in my pants from the start," Adrian joked, grinning at a blushing Blaine.

"Shut up and get dressed," Blaine murmured, but smiled back.

"Mm feisty," Adrian said and got up out of bed.

The first thing Adrian did was grab the waistband of the jeans Blaine wore and tugged him close for a kiss. Pulling away, Adrian went over to his dresser and took out a pair of dark blue jeans to put on. After getting dressed, the two walked to the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

"I noticed that you don't have any hair gel in your bathroom…you wouldn't have any around would you?" Blaine asked after swallowing a mouthful of Captain Crunch.

Adrian smirked as he chewed his own cereal. Swallowing, Adrian set his empty bowl in the sink.

"Sorry, but I don't use gel," Adrian said, lying through his teeth.

Blaine's eyes widened in fright at the thought of going to school without any hair product to contain his wild mane.

"Okay, I do, but I'm only saying so because of that look of pure terror on your face. Besides, I wouldn't want some guy falling in love with your sexy curls," Adrian admitted, smirking slightly.

Blaine's mouth parted in surprise, but he then grinned.

"Whatever," Blaine said, blushing as he put his bowl in the sink as well.

Blaine went to turn on the water to wash the two bowls, but Adrian stopped him.

"I'll get them later. We should get going," Adrian said and led the way to the garage.

Inside the garage, Adrian went over to one of the shelves and grabbed his spare helmet. Handing it to Blaine, Adrian straddled his motorcycle and put on his own helmet. Blaine climbed on behind Adrian as the motorcycle started up. Blaine wrapped his arms around Adrian's waist and watched the scenery pass by as Adrian drove them to school.

It was 7:30a.m. by the time Adrian pulled to a stop in the student parking lot of McKinley High. Blaine got off first and removed his helmet as Adrian turned the motorcycle off and pocketed the key. Taking off his own helmet, Adrian slipped on his aviators before loosely wrapping his free arm around Blaine's waist; much to Blaine's embarrassment as some of the students turned and stared at them.

"They're all staring," Blaine whispered, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Want to give them all something to stare at?" Adrian asked as they entered the school.

"No, not really," Blaine confessed, nervous when the Glee members came into view one at a time.

All seemingly shocked at how close Blaine and Adrian were at the moment. Santana and Brittany were the first to walk over to the two.

"Seriously? I knew we had a lot in common," Santana said with a smirk as she and Brittany looped arms together.

Adrian's lips formed a straight line as he spotted Kurt with Finn and Rachel flanking him by the lockers. Kurt moved to stop Finn, but Finn slipped passed him and grabbed Adrian by the front of his jacket. Adrian didn't flinch when Finn shoved his back into the lockers behind him.

"Finn! What are you doing?!" Santana shouted.

"Let him go. You don't understand," Blaine said, reaching out to help Adrian.

Finn shoved Blaine back hard, causing him to fall to the ground. Adrian used the lockers behind him to shove Finn off of him. He did not give Finn time to balance himself before Adrian jumped him. He could handle Finn confronting him about Kurt, but he wasn't going to stand and watch Blaine being shoved.

Finn and Adrian hit the floor as students formed a circle around them. Finn's fist connected with Adrian's left cheek bone as Adrian's knee met Finn's ribs. The two rolled around, struggling for control when Finn was pulled off of Adrian by Mr. Schuester. Adrian went to hit Finn again, but Coach Beiste stopped him. Adrian's bottom lip was split and the blood dripped down his chin while Finn's nose bled.

"I knew you were trouble when Mr. Schu told us about your reputation," Finn sneered, his voice coming out weird as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You think I'm trouble now? Lay another finger on Blaine and I'll show you how much trouble I can be," Adrian growled, ignoring the sting in his bottom lip when he spoke.

"Alright you two break it off. Finn, you're coming with me to the nurse's office. Coach Beiste, handle Adrian," Mr. Schu said, all but dragging Finn away.

"This isn't over!" Finn shouted from down the hall.

"Agreed!" Adrian shouted back, still tense as Coach Beiste pulled him from the crowd.

Kurt, Rachel, Puck, Artie, Tina and Mike followed after Finn. Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Sam and Mercedes walked behind Coach Beiste.

"I don't know what is going on between the two of you, but fighting is serious. You could be expelled, Montgomery," Coach Beiste said as she pulled him into Principle Figgins' office.

Adrian rolled his eyes.

"This is where you say Finn started it," Santana whispered.

"Is that true, Mr. Montgomery? Did Mr. Hudson pick the fight first? Your answer will decide on my actions," Figgins said after Coach Beiste filled him in.

Adrian remained quiet, still mulling over how to get Finn back for the elbow shot.

"Adrian didn't do anything, but defend himself," Mercedes stated.

"Yeah, Finn just came out of nowhere and shoved Adrian into the lockers," Quinn spoke.

Blaine grabbed a tissue from the box on Figgins' desk and began wiping the blood off of Adrian's chin.

"Mr. Montgomery?" Figgins called out monotonously.

"What?" Adrian snapped. "Sir," He added with less bite.

"A word alone," Figgins said to the others.

Coach Beiste led everyone else out of the office and Adrian used the tissue Blaine had given him to try to stop his lip from bleeding.

"Did you or did you not start the fight with Mr. Hudson?" Figgins demanded.

"Technically? No I did not," Adrian stated.

"Technically?"

"Finn shoved me, but I wasn't going to do anything. When he pushed Blaine down, I got mad. So I may have hit him," Adrian said.

"So you did start the fight," Figgins answered.

"No. Finn started the fight. I would have finished it, but we were interrupted," Adrian voiced.

Figgins' lips pursed as he reached for his desk phone. Adrian rolled his eyes when Figgins asked for Derek's number.

"I'm sorry, but the rules at McKinley are concrete. Since this is Finn's first offense, he will be suspended for the rest of the week. You on the other hand, Mr. Montgomery, are a different story. I shall notify your father of your expulsion. Go clear out your locker and leave the premises," Figgins said, setting the phone back on the hook.

"You're kidding right? One little fight and I get expelled while the other guy gets a slap on the wrist? That's bullshit!" Adrian shouted, shooting to his feet.

"You were warned about this, Mr. Montgomery. You blew your last chance. And don't you cuss in my office," Figgins said.

"Go to hell," Adrian hissed, before storming out of the office.

Adrian angrily hurried passed the others who were waiting with Finn and the other members along with Coach Beiste and Mr. Schu. Seeing Finn, Adrian stopped and glared at him.

"You couldn't mind you own goddamn business could you? I hope you're happy," Adrian spat.

Confusion flashed over Finn's face as Adrian left in a hurry. Blaine did not hesitate to go after him. Some of the others followed.

"Adrian, wait up! What did Figgins say?" Sam called out.

Adrian made it to his motorcycle and climbed on. Blaine reached him, before he could put his helmet on.

"Adrian…what did he say?" Blaine asked cautiously, seeing the anger in Adrian's eyes.

Adrian's fist tightened on the handle bars and he ended up punching the body of the motorcycle.

"He expelled me," Adrian stated through the throbbing pain in his right hand.

"He what?!" Santana yelled as she and Sam stood in front of the motorcycle.

Adrian glared at nothing in particular as he shoved his aviators on.

"Adrian, let's go back inside. I'm sure we can talk to Figgins and get him to reconsider," Quinn said.

"Come on. You're too upset to drive," Blaine stated, hating to see Adrian so mad.

Nonetheless, Adrian started up the motorcycle and backed up. Without waiting for the others to reply, he sped out of the parking lot and headed for nowhere in particular.


	7. Good-Byes Are Not Forever

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Glee or it's characters. Nor do I make a profit from the fan-fiction. This is written strictly for my entertainment and my reader's. The titles for the chapters are lyrics to different songs. I do not own them.

 **Claimer:** I **OWN** Adrian Montgomery. Do **NOT** steal.

 **WARNING:** This is an **YAOI/MALE+MALE** story. The scenarios involved in this fanfiction are fictional. The main character will portray the typical bad boy image and may be considered as a Gary Stue. If this fact bothers you, turn back now. Construction criticism is welcomed. No flames. I also have this story posted on my Mibba account titled _I Swear I'll Behave_.

 **Rating: M** for Mature.

 **Beta Reader:** None; so there may be mistakes that I miss.

 **A/N:** Here is the last and final chapter to _I Swear I'll Behave_. Like I said, this was a fast paced short story and I do hope you all enjoyed reading this story.

 **Chapter Six: Good-Byes Are Not Forever**

What seemed like hours of riding to calm himself down, Adrian finally pulled up to his dad's house around 9:00p.m. Parking his motorcycle in the garage, Adrian walked inside. As soon as he shut the door that lead into the garage, the kitchen light flickered on and Derek stood by the switch with a bottle of Jack in his hand.

"Where the hell have you been? Your principle called asking to talk to me about matters of expelling you," Derek asked, his voice thick from the alcohol he had consumed.

"I was out," Adrian stated, staying on the other side of the bar.

Adrian barely managed to dodge the liquor bottle Derek threw at his head. The bottle smashed against the door and the continents ran down to the floor. Despite his drunken state, Derek was fast. He grabbed Adrian by his hair and dragged him into the other room. Derek shoved Adrian down, his shoulder hitting the corner of the coffee table that was in front of the couch when he lost his balance and fell. Groaning from the pain, Adrian did not see the boot coming at him until it was too late.

 **~oOo~**

A ringing filled Adrian's ears as his cell phone rang in his back pocket. Adrian was still on the living room floor beside what remained of a broken lamp and the shattered glass of the coffee table. His forehead had a long gash on the left side from where Derek had slammed the lamp into him. The cut on his lip had reopened and bled all over the carpet where he was at.

Adrian squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he tried to block out the pain shooting through his right ankle. Derek had used it as a spring board and Adrian wasn't certain if his ankle was broken or not. His cell stopped ringing only to beep once signaling that he had a voice message.

It was well into the afternoon the next day and Adrian slightly remembered Derek leaving the house after his so called punishment session. With every part of him pulsating with pain, Adrian blacked out. The next time Adrian came to, there was knocking on the front door. Not caring who it was, as long as it wasn't Derek messing with his mind, Adrian called out.

"Come in," His voice was hoarse and he didn't know whether the other person could hear him or not.

He got his answer when he heard the front door open and close.

"Adrian? Adrian it's, Finn. Look man I'm sorry I got you expelled. I talked to Figgins and-Holy shit dude are you okay?!" Finn said, shocked as he ran over to Adrian.

Adrian couldn't answer, because he was on a one way trip back into to darkness.

 **~oOo~**

 _'Is someone crying?'_ Adrian thought, his eyes closed as he lay on his back.

Whatever he was laying on felt soft and the room was cold. The only warmth Adrian felt was covering his right hand and his left thigh. Forcing his eyes opened, blurred images began to come into focus. Adrian saw Blaine holding his right hand tightly as he sat hunched over shaking slightly. When Heather, Adrian's mom, came into the picture she had her face buried in his left thigh crying. Adrian sighed and that seemed to catch their attention. Blaine and Heather both looked up and immediately gave their attention to Adrian.

"Oh my God. You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Heather asked, cupping her son's face as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Shitty," Adrian said, his voice cracking from being dry.

"Should we get the doctor?" Blaine asked Heather.

"Right. I'll be right back, Sweetheart," Heather said, pecking Adrian's cheek before leaving the room.

Adrian's eyes met Blaine's tear-filled ones.

"How bad is it?" Adrian asked.

"The doctor said that you have a couple of cracked ribs, a mild concussion, and a fractured ankle and not to mention the ten stitches in your forehead and twelve in your left arm," Blaine said, his voice shaky.

Adrian licked his bottom lip, wincing when he felt the pull of the cut. Blaine grabbed the water cup off of the side table and poured a little water into it. Taking a bendy straw, Blaine put it to Adrian's lips. Adrian took a couple of short sips and let his head fall back onto the thin hospital pillow.

"I tried to call you a few times Wednesday and Thursday. When you didn't answer I decided to go to your house. Finn came along, because he talked to Figgins about the fight being his fault. He got Figgins to drop the expulsion and just suspend you for the week like Finn. He wanted to tell you and apologize about everything so he made me stay out in the car," Blaine explained, a tear falling down his face. "When Finn shouted and ran back out for me to call 911 I didn't know what to expect."

Adrian closed his eyes for a moment as he pulled Blaine down with his right arm. Blaine sighed quietly against Adrian's chest until there was a soft knock at the door. Blaine leaned back, wiping his face clean as the door opened. Heather walked into the room with the doctor who went straight to work on checking Adrian's vitals and IV drip.

"The swelling in you left eye has go down tremendously. The coma you've been in for three days did you well in helping you heal," The doctor spoke as he wrote on Adrian's chart. "I want you to stay overnight to be sure you're clear of any complications."

"Complications?" Adrian asked, raising a brow.

The doctor looked at Heather, before looking down at Adrian.

"I see that you're mother has yet to fill you in. When you arrived here you had stopped breathing. The EMT was not able to revive you for five minutes so basically you died. We were unsure if you had suffered any brain trauma, but seeing as you're awake and talking, I'll sign off on your chart and you'll be free to leave in the morning. Mrs. Montgomery if you'll follow me, I have some paperwork for you to fill out for your son," The doctor said and led Heather out of the room.

"I need some air," Adrian murmured.

"The windows don't open from in here," Blaine said. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to get up."

"Blaine…," Adrian's green eyes met Blaine's. "I _need_ some air."

Blaine nodded.

"I'll go find a wheelchair," Blaine said and left the room.

Pressing one of the buttons on the bed rail, Adrian moved himself into a sitting position. He threw off the thin white cover the hospital provides and saw the black brace of his right foot going all the way up to mid-calf. The door opened again and Blaine walked in pushing a wheelchair. Blaine positioned the wheelchair near the headboard for Adrian.

Adrian moved his legs off the side of the bed and put all of his weight on his left foot. Blaine moved the wheelchair closer to Adrian as he turned around to sit. Grabbing the IV pole, Adrian motioned for Blaine to push him.

"Anywhere outside is fine. I just need to get out of this room," Adrian confessed.

"Okay," Blaine whispered and headed towards the elevators.

They rode all the way down to the lobby and went the front and down the side towards a small grassy area. Blaine locked the breaks on the wheelchair beside one of the benches, before he sat down. Not knowing if Adrian wanted silence or to talk, Blaine stayed quiet. Thirty minutes of silence went by before Adrian spoke.

"I'm leaving Lima."

"To live with your mom?" Blaine asked after a moment.

"No. I'm getting the hell out of Ohio," Adrian rephrased his words.

Blaine stared at Adrian, his brows scrunched up in thought.

"When?"

"In four months," Adrian stated.

"When you graduate? Where will you go?" Blaine asked, trying to stay calm.

"I have some money saved up so I'm just going to travel for however long," Adrian said, turning his head to look at Blaine.

"I know it's selfish of me, Adrian, but I don't want you to leave without me," Blaine spoke honestly.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but I can't stay here," Adrian said.

Blaine nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to keep the tears at bay.

"Then promise me that you'll come back for me. Promise me that on May 22 of the year I graduate, that you'll meet me in Rittman. Please promise me or I don't think I'll be able to let you go," Blaine pleaded, sorrow filling his eyes as he grabbed Adrian's hand in both of his.

"Alright. Blaine, I promise to meet you in Rittman on May 22 at noon," Adrian promised.

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat before Adrian pulled him into a hug.

 **~May 22. One year later.~**

"Do you have everything?" Blaine's dad asked as Blaine swung a backpack over his left shoulder.

"Yeah," Blaine said absently, looking around the parking lot of the Parks and Recreation center in Rittman, Ohio.

"Are you sure you want to do this, honey? It's been a year now. He may not show up," Blaine's mom said from beside her husband.

"Don't say that," Blaine's dad whispered into her ear and she frowned.

"I just don't want to see him get upset," She whispered back.

"I'm standing right here you two," Blaine mumbled, frowning when he didn't see Adrian anywhere.

A white 2008 Subaru pulled to a stop behind Mr. Anderson's gray Chrysler and Heather jumped out of the driver side.

"Blaine, is he here yet?" Heather asked, quickly hugging Blaine.

"No and it's almost 1:00p.m.," Mrs. Anderson answered and earned a pinch from her husband.

The rumbling of an engine caught everyone's attention and Blaine spotted a motorcycle entering the parking lot. His heart soared as he watched it move closer. When it passed them, he frowned.

"That's not him," Heather frowned as well when the motorcycle went out of view.

A black Kia Soul pulled into the parking lot next and the group dismissed it. Even as it parked next to Heather's white Subaru, everyone was looking for a motorcycle. Adrian stepped out of the car and leaned into the opened door.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was brutal," Adrian said, smirking when everyone turned around.

Blaine stared at Adrian, noting that Adrian had cut his hair shorter and he was wearing a suit. He looked different, but when Blaine saw Adrian's smirk, everything came flooding back.

"I've been waiting," Blaine said, smiling at Adrian.

Adrian moved away from his car and met Blaine halfway. As soon as he was in reach, Adrian yanked Blaine into him and captured his mouth in a deep long awaited kiss. Heather let out a whistle and clapped as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson smiled. Pulling away, Blaine grinned at Adrian, who kept his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Adrian you're so handsome. What is it you do for a living?" Mrs. Anderson asked nicely and earned herself another pinch. "Ow. I was just making polite conversation with the man that's taking our son away," She whispered.

Adrian chuckled.

"Actually I don't have a job." Adrian answered truthfully.

Mr. Anderson raised a brow.

"Seriously? The suit you're wearing looks like a Pierre Balmain," Mr. Anderson stated.

Adrian smirked.

"You have a good eye, sir. I'm actually well off in the money area," Adrian stated.

"You see, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I may drive a crappy car and live in Arkon, but my family comes from old money," Heather stated, smiling.

"Oh jeez. That's all we need. Two rich sons roaming the world," Mrs. Anderson said, but she smiled.

"What happened to your motorcycle?" Blaine asked.

Adrian scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"I traded it in last month for this car. I know how hesitant you are about riding it, so I got this," Adrian stated.

"But you loved that motorcycle," Blaine said surprised.

"Yeah, but I love you more," Adrian said and Blaine's breath caught in his throat.

"You love me?" Blaine asked.

"And you better love me," Adrian teased, but his voice held a sense of seriousness in it.

"I do. So very much," Blaine said truthfully and kissed Adrian again.

After saying good-bye to Heather and Blaine's parents, Adrian and Blaine left Ohio.


End file.
